


Good Morning

by Shipper648



Series: Established Supercat Ficlets [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I have a cavity from excessive sweetness, Seriously it's so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper648/pseuds/Shipper648
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy Danvers tends to wake up waaaay earlier than Cat does. Adorableness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Kara didn’t sleep a lot. She had always figured it was a byproduct of getting most of her energy from the sun, so she didn’t need the same rejuvenation and healing humans got from sleep. Whatever the reason, she tended to wake up in the mornings earlier than most humans. On this particular morning, that meant that she got an opportunity to enjoy Cat Grant in her bed.

The queen of all media was burrowed into Kara’s side, an arm and a leg thrown possessively over the younger girl. Her head was resting just below Kara’s collarbone, and Kara brought the arm that wasn’t trapped under Cat up, and carefully brushed away the hair from Cat’s face. She loved Cat in her element, of course. Cat commanding a room full of people with her heels propped up on her gigantic desk was so distracting that Kara had stopped sitting in on Cat’s meetings. And when Cat took charge in bed, well… Kara could feel herself blushing as she thought about the night before.

Cat had whispered in her ear, in excruciatingly explicit detail, a fantasy she had about fucking Kara on her desk at CatCo, while Kara bit her lip and tried desperately to contain her moans as she came undone on Cat’s fingers. But this Cat, with her defenses completely lowered in sleep, looked more peaceful than she ever did awake. Kara moved her hand down to Cat’s shoulder, letting her fingers play along the lines of Cat’s body. Her skin was smooth underneath Kara’s fingers, as Kara’s feather-light touch drew lazy patterns on the parts of Cat’s back that she could reach. 

Cat shifted against her, and sighed without opening her eyes. “Should I ask what ungodly hour you’ve woken me up at, on a Saturday, I might add?”

Kara fought back a smile as she turned on her side, leaving her legs tangled up with Cat’s and Cat’s hand on her hip. “You looked so peaceful while you were sleeping-I couldn’t help myself.”

Her hand came back to Cat’s face and she cupped Cat’s cheek, absently rubbing with her thumb. “I looked peaceful,” Cat still hadn’t opened her eyes, but she tilted her head to lean more into Kara’s touch, “so you woke me up?”

Kara smiled genuinely at that. “I don’t think it technically counts as waking up until you open your eyes.”

Cat complied, her eyes flying open to find Kara gazing down at her, her million-watt smile fully intact. “You are far too happy for however early-”

She was cut off as Kara shifted so she could kiss Cat, lazily, like they had nothing else to do but stay in bed all day. Kara sucked gently on Cat’s lower lip, and her free hand drifted to the base of Cat’s skull and tangled in her hair there. Cat pulled on Kara’s hip so that they were even closer, as Kara released Cat’s lip and rested their foreheads together.

“I think you were about to tell me good morning.”

“I was-” Cat sucked in an abrupt breath as Kara dragged her fingers deliberately down Cat’s side toward the sensitive spot Kara knew was at the base of her spine.  
“Good morning, Kara.”

Kara’s grin returned, somehow even brighter than before. She rolled back onto her back and pulled Cat with her, her hands sliding down Cat’s back to cup her ass. “Good morning yourself.”

Cat sighed contentedly, and then relaxed into her place on top of Kara. “I’m going back to sleep. Not all of us can survive on sunlight alone.”

“Whatever you want, Cat,” Kara murmured, and Cat was already drifting off again with her head on Kara’s chest, and one hand reached up and curled around Kara’s neck.


End file.
